Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLED) are light emitting diodes (LED) with an organic film which forms an emissive electroluminescent layer that emits light in response to an electric current. Currently, OLEDs are being developed for use in display and lighting technology, and are generally considered to provide the highest resolution and most extreme contrast displays possible. OLEDs are also incorporated into high resolution flexible display technology and high efficiency, unique conformation lighting systems.
One common method for producing OLEDs for display technology includes depositing an organic film through spray coating. A typical manufacturing system includes multiple feeds for spray applying organic films that provide pixel coloring. However, these manufacturing systems often include metal surfaces that do not include desired performance characteristics. The failure to include specific desired performance characteristics can result in decreased yield, an inability to meet certain performance requirements, increased manufacturing costs, or combinations thereof.
In particular, the metal surfaces within the manufacturing system can be subjected to undesirable surface activities such as chemical adsorption, catalytic activity, corrosive attack, oxidation, reagent retention/carryover, stiction, and/or other undesirable surface activities. Due to the undesirable surface activities, the organic films and/or the coloring can build up in the feed tubes of the manufacturing system. The build-up of organic films and/or coloring clogs the feed tubes, which requires cleaning of the tubes, decreases yield, and increases cost. In addition, the build-up of organic films and/or coloring can introduce cross-contamination in subsequent coating applications, which can change the pixel coloring and introduce errors in the manufacturing process.
A delivery device, manufacturing system, and process of manufacturing that show one or more improvements in comparison to the prior art would be desirable in the art.